Picture To Burn
by Shizuneeee
Summary: Lin finds a picture that reminds her of a good memory from the past, but; trying to forget Tenzin even years after; she thinks about whether or not to throw it. For Linzin Week 2.0. Prompt: Momentous.


**My name's Julienne Cruz, otherwise known as Jessica Jaleza. **

**I heard about Linzin Week 2.0 last week and I was (and still am) so excited! But I wrote this only today.**

**Anyways, the definition of momentous (as I see it) is memorable. So I was thinking of anything memorable to write about as an inspiration, then I got it : PICTURES. Heck yeah, pictures are memorable. Momentous. Pictures speak momentous.**

**This is also based on Taylor Swift's "Picture To Burn". Will be kinda fluffy, too. Grab your tissues, everyone!**

* * *

Lin stepped off the ferry to Air Temple Island. She was going to pick up Tenzin for their date at the beach. It seems like he's forgotten that he was the one that was supposed to pick her up.

"Yo Ten-" She covered her mouth with her hand when she saw that student; an acolyte named... she doesn't remember her name; and the man she loved. At this, she quickly hid behind a bush, careful not to be noticed by the acolytes around the two and began spying on them.

"Pema, I love you." and the two shared a deep kiss in the sunset. She fought back tears after what she heard and saw. Fuming with rage and hatred, she jumped out of her hiding spot.

"Aha! That's why you weren't there to pick me up at my house! You were with... what's-her-name."

"Pema. My name's Pema." Pema bowed to her, trying to be civil and formal. Lin sent a piece of earth from the ground and sent it flying to her. It hit her soon enough.

"I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE, DUMBASS!" Lin bended up a rock the size of her hand with her pinky finger and aimed it at Tenzin.

"Lin, I can explain." Tenzin's eyes started to sting with tears, too.

"No more explaining! I've had enough. We're done." She extended her arm forward and the rock hit Tenzin in the stomach. She walked away and rode the ferry back home.

Lin walked into the Beifong Mansion and didn't turn on the lights. It had been lonely ever since her mother-

No. She didn't want to think about it. It was a painful knife of a memory.

She used her seismic sense to guide her to her room and went in, shut the door and finally felt tears stream down her cheeks. _It's all that little girl's fault,_ she thought.

She wiped away her tears, turned on the lights and saw many photos of her and Tenzin on every corner, taped on the wall, everywhere. She got a trash bag and started cleaning out every memory she had with Tenzin, occasionally ripping a picture or spitting on it and even changed her bedsheets and pillows. When she was done, she took a bath, changed clothes and went to bed. Not a single memory of Tenzin was left inside.

Or so she thought.

_Years later_

It was another rough day in the station, but it wasn't like any other rough day she had. She had to deal with that stupid vigilante justice of an avatar who ended up recking every corner of her city, and not to mention also having to deal with... Him.

She went to her room, bended off her uniform, took a bath, and changed clothes like she always does every day. But she decided to do a little cleaning to wear her out and make her fall asleep instantly when she gets to bed. She was cleaning under her bed when she felt a picture frame there.

_I don't remember throwing a picture frame under my bed, unless.. Oh no._ Lin grabbed the picture frame and took a good look at it. It was the picture she took with Tenzin on their first date, during Valentines day. Lin sighed at the memory.

_They were eating cotton candy around the Valentine's Day fair when Tenzin saw a photo booth. Tenzin tapped her shoulder. He was 14 and she was 13._

_"Hmm?" Lin looked at him, he was pointing to the photo booth with a goofy grin on his face._

_"I.. don't kn-" Lin was cut short when Tenzin suddenly pulled her to the photo booth._

_"First is smile shot, then formal, then wacky, then... it's a surprise." Tenzin explained to her the order of the shots._

_"Okay." The shots come in order. One. Two. Three._

_"Four. What does surprise me-" Tenzin grabbed her by the face and kissed her. The camera shot at them, and they did not notice. Once he pulled back, he told her:_

_"You're an amazing woman." Lin blushed, he actually called her woman when he knows she picks her nose and-_

Lin shook her head as if the memory would vanish. It didn't, really. So she decided to ignore it. She thought about whether or not the picture and the memory stays or gets thrown.

_I probably should burn the picture instead._

_Asciugate le vostre lacrime e celebrare la vita.  
_

* * *

**If you've noticed, the Italian thing was inspired from nycmb. If you're reading this, thanks a bunch! :))**

**I know, it's crappy. But you gotta admit: it was kinda sad, too. LMK what you think. I would love a good review, and maybe I'll extend this just a tiny bit (I'm not sure if this is allowed though).**

**So, till... tomorrow? Yeah.**


End file.
